Hope's Birthday
by Writing Excuses
Summary: When Caroline gets an invitation from Klaus to bring everyone down for Hope's birthday she accepts. How are they going to survive a house full of Originals, a jealous Stefan,a love struck Damon, a conflicted Bennett witch, and a soon to be four year old hybrid baby? This is going to be one heck of a week. This is NOT a Klaroline story. Bamon, Steroline, Klayley, Rebel and Camlijah.
1. On the Road

**I'm back with a brand new story! I need some Bamon and Steroline during this agonizing hiatus. I know that the idea of Caroline going to New Orleans has been done before (like a few thousand times) but I wanted to do my own version. Just to be clear this IS NOT a Klaroline fic. Don't get me wrong I thought they were cute and I liked them but I like Steroline and Klayley. There will be some Klaroline scenes they just won't be romantic moments. Btw, I don't watch The Originals so I have no idea what's going on. Even though I don't watch the show I'm a hardcore Klayley and Camlijah fan… I don't know how, I just know that I am. Anyway I'll stop so you can read. Hope you enjoy!**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

On the Road

Caroline's POV

"I can't believe Klaus invited you to his daughter's birthday." Bonnie looks at me with a questioning gaze.

"He didn't invite me. He invited all of us. He said that he wanted to make up for all that he did to us." I can tell just by the way that Bonnie raises her brow that she has something snarky to say.

"His way of 'making it up to us' really sucks. We have to drive fourteen hours, make conversation with people we've never met, and buy his four year old hybrid daughter a gift." She smiles to show me that she isn't really angry about it.

"What did you get her?" I'm suddenly very curious as I still have no idea what to get her.

"Not telling." Bonnie smiles at me before folding more clothes and laying them into her bag. I stick my tongue out at her which causes her to laugh. "So… how does Stefan feel about all of this?" She zips up her bag and waits for my answer. When I told Stefan about the invite he tried to act like it didn't bother him. Over the past two weeks, while we worried about the arrangements he tried not to worry about the fact that Klaus had invited me.

"He's been very stressed out. I don't understand why." I put my last article of clothing in the black suitcase.

"Really, you don't understand why your _boyfriend_ would be upset that your _ex_ invited you across country?" Bonnie plops down on the left side of my bed while I sit down on the right.

"I understand why he would be worried, but at the same time I don't understand it at all. Klaus invited all of us, not just me, to his _daughter's_ birthday party. This party was organized by his _fiancée_ Hayley, who also happens to be the _mother_ of his child. It's not like he invited me to a romantic getaway in France!" I am nearly out of breath when I finished my rant. Bonnie gives me a sympathetic smile.

"I think that Stefan knows this but he is just worried. He's allowed to worry. Just give him time to process all the information you just gave me. Once he does that, he'll be fine." I know that she's right. She's always right, she's Bonnie. I smile at her, as Damon bursts into the room.

"Come on slow pokes. We have seven hours of driving to get through today and seven to get through tomorrow, so let's move." He walks over to Bonnie's bed and picks up her suitcase. He looks at mine before walking over and picking it up with ease. He nods to the door and walks out of the room.

"I guess it's time to go." I say, as Bonnie giggles and follows Damon out of the room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bonnie's POV

We started the long drive to Louisiana at four-thirty in the afternoon. It is now ten o'clock. I look over at Damon, and I find that he is staring right at me. "What?"

"You're tired. You should let me drive." He smirks because he can tell that I'm fighting sleep. I'm extremely tired, but we have driving schedules so that no one gets too burned out. Damon drives three and a half hours and I drive the other three and a half. He started driving from the time that we left. He drove his time, pulled over, and switched with me. I've only been driving for two hours and I'm already exhausted. Although listening to a GPS for over five hours can do that to someone. He is still wide awake, and I suddenly find myself becoming jealous of vampire stamina. "Pull over, Bonnie." He starts to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"No! I'm fine." I know that he knows that I'm lying. He doesn't say anything else. He turns back to look out the front windshield as I continue to drive. At ten fifteen, Damon tells me to stop the car. I don't even bother arguing with him, there's no point. He unbuckles his seatbelt and jumps out of the car. I get out as well and walk over to the passenger's side. When we get back on the road I turn to him. "Thank you."

"No problem." He smiles at me. "Get some sleep, Bon Bon, we still have a long way to go." I lean my head against the window to my right and doze off into a light sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Stefan's POV

Nearly eleven o'clock at night and Caroline is still her bubbly and happy self. It's actually nice to have her talking next to me; it keeps the tiny car from being dead silent. I hate silence and apparently Caroline does too because she won't stop obsessing about the gift situation.

"So do you think that a Barbie doll is a dumb gift?" It's adorable that she is so worried about the gift.

"I don't know. What do four year olds like?" I honestly have no idea what you would give a four year old girl for her birthday, let alone a hybrid girl. As if Caroline can read my mind she expresses my same confusion.

"I don't know! What are you supposed to give to a child that is half wolf? I was really close to giving her a chew toy." I can't help but burst out laughing. She shoots me a glare that tells me she isn't kidding. "Yeah I quickly thought against that. We definitely wouldn't be invited back next year if I did." She smiles at me, as I think about what she just said.

"Did you want to be invited back next year?" When she doesn't answer I assume the answer is 'yes'" I smile and quickly glance over to her. "What's wrong?"

"Are you mad that I accepted Klaus's invitation?" I can tell that she is worried that I will say yes. I think about my answer to her.

"No. I was concerned that maybe… you still had feelings for him, but I'm not worried about it anymore. I realized how irrational my fears were and that I should trust you, which I do." Even though I'm not looking at her face, I can tell that she is smiling.

"Good, because I love you Stefan." I grab her hand and intertwine our fingers.

"I love you too."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Damon's POV

At eleven twenty-five, I pull into the hotel parking lot. I park near the front entrance and look towards the sleeping witch. _She's cute when she's sleeping._ I don't want to wake her up, so I get out of the car and pick her up bridal style. She immediately snuggles closer to my chest, which makes me lightly chuckle. I walk into the lobby and up to the receptionist. I ask for one room and she tucks two key cards into my hand. When I get to the room I have to struggle for a few minutes to get the door open, when I finally get it I walk inside and gently set Bonnie down on the bed. I get up and walk back down to the car, to get our bags. When I get back in the room, Bonnie is slowly sitting up. "Hey Sleeping Beauty."

"Damon, where are we?" She might be looking around but I know that she isn't talking about the building, but the town.

"We are in Atlanta, Georgia. Blondie texted me a few minutes ago and said that they would be here in about thirty minutes" She covers her mouth, as a yawn escapes. I was starting to rethink our original plan. The four of us agreed that we would get two rooms, boys in one and girls in the other, but I am really tired and Bonnie won't be able to stay awake for another five minutes let alone thirty minutes. There is only one bed, but that doesn't matter, I'll just sleep on the couch. "I'm just going to sleep in here tonight. I'll take the couch." I start to walk over to the couch before Bonnie stops me.

"You're not sleeping on the couch, Damon. It's a queen-sized bed, it can fit us both." She is tired, no exhausted. Never argue with Bonnie Bennett when she is tired. I nod in understanding as she walks over to her bag and pulls out some pajamas. I start to undress as she goes into the bathroom to change her clothes. When she comes out in boy shorts and a giant t-shirt I can't believe how naturally beautiful she is. "Bathroom's all yours." I nod and walk to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I come out of the bathroom, Bonnie is already asleep. I quickly text Caroline, about the change in sleeping arrangements and the number of the room that Bonnie and I are staying in, before I turn off the light; and quietly climb into bed next to Bonnie.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Caroline's POV

"What room are Bonnie and Damon in?" I barely register that Stefan is talking to me until he nudges my shoulder.

"Oh, he said room…" I pull out my phone to check the text from Damon. "…room 184. Do you think we could have a room close to that?" I ask the lady behind the counter. She then proceeds to give me a lecture about how she's not allowed to do that for the client's safety. I was about to compel her before Stefan beat me to it. He looks deep into her eyes and tells her to give us the closest room to Bonnie and Damon's. She hands us two key cards and smiles at us.

"Room 185. Please, enjoy your stay." I take one of the cards, my suitcase, and head upstairs while Stefan thanks the lady. When we got to our room I flop down onto the bed, face first, and let out a long groan.

"I'm so tired." I start to doze off until, Stefan laughs. I turn to him and give him a sleepy side grin.

"Then go to sleep." Stefan smiles so innocently at me that I can't help but grin at his boyish charm.

"Okay." I climb under the covers as Stefan gives me a weird look.

"Caroline do you want to change into your pajamas?" Stefan smiles with amusement.

"Nope it is after midnight I'm way too tired to change my clothes." And with one last sleepy giggle I close my eyes. I can hear him take his shoes off and climb in the bed. He gives me a soft kiss on my forehead before turning off the light. _It's going to be a good week._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **So that was the first chapter. I kind of have an idea where this is going but I'm also just kind of going where my thoughts take me. I have no idea how old Hope is in TO. This is not a future fic. This is supposed to take place during season seven of TVD (no Elena) and season three of TO.** _ **Spoilers ahead!**_ **Obviously Damon and Stefan aren't in the phoenix stone. Caroline isn't pregnant because I really don't know how to write a pregnant Caroline. Cami isn't dead and all those extra people from TO aren't in this story (Kol, French fry? Franky? Freya? whatever her name is, Jackson, and any other extra Mikaelson family members they threw in there). Marcel and Davina are still in the story but that's about it Cami is in it as well. Sorry, but I watched up to 1x10 of TO and I was completely lost. I still try to keep up with it (only Klayley things) on Tumblr. This is definitely an AU story. Any who…hoped you like it! I'll try to update soon! Please review! Thank you for reading!**


	2. On the Road Again

**Chapter 2 is now up. I know that I said Elena wasn't going to be in this story and she technically isn't but I needed to give a little backstory. I'm actually really excited for this story. I hope you enjoy!**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

On the Road…Again.

Damon's POV

I wake up when it is still dark, because I've always been an early bird. I try to move only to find that I can't. When I look down at my body I find Bonnie's entangled with mine. Her right arm is thrown over my abdomen, her head is on my chest, and my arms are around her shoulders. It's like I'm hugging her…in bed. I don't want to wake her up, so I lay there and stare at the beige curtains that cover our room's windows. Bonnie slowly opens her eyes and looks up at me.

"Morning." I smile at her. She looks at her arm and for a second I wonder if she is going to move it, but she squeezes me tighter. "I didn't mean to wake you up." She just shakes her head to show that I didn't. She gets out of the bed and goes into the bathroom. I automatically miss the feeling of the witch's arms around me. I stare at the bathroom door and hear the shower turn on. I get out of the bed and start to get ready; I pull out the clothes that I would wear for that day. I turn my phone on so I can see what time it is. _5:48? Wow, that is a lot earlier than I thought._ By the time I get dressed it is around 5:52. After another minute or so the water in the bathroom shuts off. Bonnie comes out in a white fluffy towel and her hair in a high bun. I watch her walk to her bag and start digging through it. She turns around and looks at me. I don't realize that she's talking until I look at her lips and see that they are moving. I ask her to repeat what she just said.

"Bathroom's yours." She smiles at me and turns back towards her bag. I thank her before rushing into the bathroom and closing the door. I sigh heavily and stare at my reflection in the mirror. I have to get my feelings under control, but it's kind of hard when you are madly in love with your best friend. It all started seven months ago when Elena woke up. We still have no idea how it happened. I got that call from Tyler saying that the love of my life was awake, but I wasn't thinking about Elena I was thinking about Bonnie. I hung up on Tyler and called Bonnie right away. When she answered her phone I was so relieved. I remember telling her that she meant the world to me and that I was so glad she wasn't dead. Of course I then had to explain why I thought she was dead. Skip ahead to the reunion, the girls were happy they got their trio back. Elena pulled me to the side and we talked about our relationship. She told me that she didn't love me anymore and I knew that I didn't love her anymore either. We ended it with a friendly hug. After that she moved to New York to become a doctor, but not before Caroline arranged a huge going away party. Bonnie thought that I was still in love with Elena, so when I told her about my feelings for her she didn't believe me. She told me to get over Elena and then see if I still have feelings for her. And guess what? I do. I'm still in love with Bonnie. I don't know how long she is going to keep ignoring my feelings for her, hopefully not long because I know she feels the same way. A text from Stefan breaks me out of my thoughts. **We'll be ready to go in 20 minutes. Are you guys almost ready to go?** It amazes me how he texts exactly like he talks. I text him back, quickly, before brushing my teeth. **Yep. 10 mins max.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Caroline's POV

 _Wow. In a couple of hours we'll be in New Orleans. I'm so excited I could burst!_ I can feel someone tapping my shoulder. I look to my right to find Bonnie standing beside me. We both squeal in unison before hugging each other.

"You guys are acting like you haven't seen each other in years." Damon looks at us, obviously annoyed, as we slowly pull apart. Stefan chuckles before digging into his jean pocket. He tosses me something and, as a reflex, I catch it. I look down into my hand and see the keys to his car. I hold them up and raise a questioning eyebrow to my boyfriend.

"You can take my car and I'll ride with Damon." I hug him so tight that he actually gasps for air. I tell him thank you and stand on my tip toes to plant a kiss on his lips, which he returns. Damon and Bonnie groan out in frustration.

"Gross! Get a room there is a child present!" Damon moves to cover Bonnie's eyes. Her face is turned up into one of disgust.

"Damon's right." She doesn't even try to move his hands away from her face as she continues to talk. "You guys had all night to do…that." Damon then removes his hands away from her face and smiles at her. Whether he smiled because she agreed with him or because she didn't break the contact, that would be awkward for anyone else, I don't know. All I know is that Damon smiled a big, genuine, smile.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Still Caroline's POV

After driving for 2 hours, I turn to Bonnie, who is in the passenger's seat. She is staring ahead at the big open road ahead of us. She rolls her emerald green eyes before glancing at me.

"What is it Caroline?" She gives me a small irritated grin, probably because she already knows what I want to say.

"You and Damon were in the same hotel room all night and it only had one bed…" Before I could finish my statement, Bonnie cuts me off.

"Nothing happened. We went to sleep that's it." She swipes a piece of her dark chocolate locks behind her ear. I can't help but pry.

"But you wanted something to happen…because you love…" Even though I knew it was going to happen it doesn't make her interruption any less annoying.

"I don't love Damon. He's my best friend." She says this as if it is a clear reason why she could never be with him.

"Stefan was my best friend." I can feel her patience with me start to slip away.

"Damon and I are not you and Stefan. I appreciate your support Care, but Damon and I are never going to happen. I would never do that to Elena." When this comment comes out of Bonnie's mouth I slam down hard on the breaks. The car skids to a stop with a deafening screech. "Are you insane!?" She yells at me.

"No but you are. Elena and Damon broke up. They are done, finished, over. She moved to New York with _Matt_. Damon fell in love with _you_. If you and Damon become a couple you won't hurt Elena, because she is in a happy relationship. And another thing stop living your life based on what Elena would want. You are so stubborn it makes me want to pull my hair out! You are crazy about him and the fact that you won't admit it is driving _me_ crazy!" At the end of my rant I am screaming and Bonnie is looking at me as if I just kicked her. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's okay." She smiles sadly. "You're right. I'm in love with Damon. I just…I don't want to hurt him. I'm going to grow old and die, and I don't want to hurt him like that." She turns to look out of her window, to show me that she is done talking to me about it. I sigh and start to drive. I don't know how to help her, because she is right. For the next few hours, we sit in silence. Bonnie suddenly reaches over and turns on the radio, obviously tired of being trapped with her own thoughts.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bonnie's POV

When we arrive in New Orleans we regroup and walk around the city. It's beautiful and vivid. We walk to a large building in town.

"That's it." Stefan says nodding towards the massive structure in front of us. Caroline raises a hand to knock on the door, but before she can a blonde girl opens the door. Her grin is a mix between happiness and wickedness.

"About time you guys got here." Her accent is thick, as she looks at all of us.

"Hello Rebekah." Stefan is the first to address the vampire. She smiles before inviting us in.

"My brother is excited to see you all." At that very moment the unmistakable voice of Klaus Mikaelson breaks through the air.

"Well it sure has been a while hasn't it." His devilish grin is directed at Caroline, which makes Stefan give a low growl under his breath.

"Not long enough." Damon's snicker at Stefan's comment makes Klaus roll his eyes. Caroline and I share a look of knowing. _This is not going to end well._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Okay that was my second chapter. So next chapter…I have no idea what's going to happen because I'm just going where the story takes me. I know that my story is kind of AU and a little weird but this is what my mind made me type. Elena is awake. She and Matt got back together and moved to New York. Damon is in love with our favorite witch and she loves him too. Stefan is jealous of Klaus. I will try to update soon. Until then…please review! Bye!**


	3. Love and War

**Hey guys! This chapter is going to mainly focus on the relationships. So lots of drama! Also you guys get some more background and girl bonding time. This chapter is a lot longer to make up for my absence. "Hope" you enjoy! Okay that was pretty bad but I seriously hope you like this chapter.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Love and War

Bonnie's POV

After standing around for some 20 minutes Elijah showed up. He is dressed as always, too proper and professional. He carries Hope in his arms. I can't help but realize how similar she looks to her father. When he sets his niece down she runs into Klaus's arms and quietly asks where her mommy is.

"She went to the store with your aunt Camille. Did you have fun at the park?" Klaus smiles at his daughter. Hope giggles before responding.

"Yeah! Uncle Elijah and I played birdy again. I was flying daddy!" Klaus laughs at her enthusiasm. Damon then leans over to Caroline.

"Should we be concerned that this hybrid girl can fly?" Caroline smirks, at Damon's question, before fixing her countenance when she catches Rebekah's eye.

"She can't actually fly you moron." Rebekah looks Damon dead in the eye before continuing. "Birdy is a game where Elijah pushes Hope on the swing using his vampire strength, she then jumps off when she is high up in the air, and finally Elijah catches her before she hits the ground. Hayley doesn't like that game very much." She raises an accusing brow to her older brothers.

"Oh now sister don't worry Elijah has great reflexes he always catches her." Klaus starts to tickle Hope's tummy which makes her giggle. I can't help but to smile at how innocent and peaceful the family looks.

"Except for that one time he didn't and Hayley nearly had a heart attack." Rebekah states before walking over and picking up her niece.

"I then had to explain to Hayley that, as a vampire, Hope heals faster than she gets hurt." Elijah is trying to defend himself to his own little sister. We all turn to the door when the handle starts to turn. A blonde enters first with two large bags in her hands. She is followed by a taller brunette who also carries two large bags. The blonde looks at all of us with confusion.

"Oh you guys must be the old friends from Mystic Falls. I'm Camille; it's nice to meet you." Elijah walks over to the peppy blonde and takes the bags from her. He then walks away to an unknown area, and then Klaus gets up and takes the bags from Hayley and follows Elijah. We all shake hands with Camille and give our names. Caroline gives Hayley a friendly hug.

"How have you guys been? Where's… Elaine?" She asks with uncertainty.

"Elena. She woke up from her coma a few months ago." Caroline tells Hayley with a smile.

"Isn't she supposed to be dead?" Hayley then points at me.

"I'm standing right here." She then quickly apologizes to me.

"How did that happen I thought you said Kai linked them so Elena wouldn't wake up until Bonnie was dead? I'm glad you're not dead Bonnie." She smiles at me and I accept her apology.

"We still have no idea. I was going to tell you but I kept getting side tracked." Caroline looks towards Hayley. Hayley opens her mouth to speak before Damon cuts her off.

"When did you two become pen pals?" He doesn't seem upset or irritated just genuinely curious.

"We kept in touch." Hayley answers. Hope then begins to call her mom. "Yes sweetie?"

"Guess what?" Hope waits one second before answering. "Uncle Elijah and I played birdy!" She starts giggling so much that it looks like it's hard for her to breathe. At this exact moment Elijah comes out of the unidentified area with Klaus right behind him.

"Elijah. Hope just told me that you guys played birdy." Hayley's tone is sickly sweet. It's obvious that she is upset. When Elijah doesn't answer Rebekah takes Hope upstairs. I look at Stefan and we are both asking ourselves the same question. _Should we go with them?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline's POV

Thank god they handled the whole 'birdy' situation civilly. It ended very quickly with Hayley claiming it was dangerous game and Elijah telling her that Hope is a kid she is supposed to get cuts and scrapes. I still don't know who won…maybe nobody did. After the argument all of the girls headed upstairs to where Rebekah and Hope were. Now we are all sharing stories about our life, love- life to be exact. I found out some really interesting stuff about the girls that I didn't know before. Rebekah and Marcel have an on again off again relationship and they are currently off again. Camille used to date Klaus. They broke up when she became a vampire because she wanted to figure 'it', being a vampire, out on her own. When she came back from her trip around the U.S. she told Klaus that she couldn't be with him anymore because she wasn't in love with him. Four months later Klaus asked Hayley on a date. She declined because she was still mourning the death of her husband Jackson and she still had unresolved feelings for Elijah. After she was done mourning she talked to Elijah and they agreed that they both deserved someone who put them first, so they ended their unofficial thing. About a month later Klaus asked Hayley on a date. She accepted and after dating for almost a year he asked her to marry him. When I asked Camille what had been going on in her love life, since Klaus, she said nothing.

"If you just tell him how you feel…" Hayley starts playfully nudging Camille's arm. She sharply turns her head.

"Tell who?" Bonnie asks while sitting up straighter.

"Elijah!" Hayley blurts out. Bonnie starts to tell Camille how cute they would be when Camille asks Bonnie the dreaded question.

"So do you have a man in your life?" Bonnie freezes and stares at me.

"She's in love with Damon and he is in love with her…" Before I can finish Hayley starts giggling.

"Aww that is so cute."

"She's afraid to be with him because while he is immortal she will grow old and die. She doesn't want to hurt him." Bonnie looks down at her lap while the horror of what I just said sinks into everybody's head.

"I didn't even think about that. I'm so sorry, Bonnie." Rebekah reaches over and puts her hand onto Bonnie's shoulder.

"It's okay. I just don't want to put him through that."

"You should at least tell him how you feel." Camille says. Bonnie's eyes shoot up to meet hers.

"This coming from the girl who won't tell Elijah how she really feels about him. How about this, if you tell Elijah how you feel then I'll tell Damon how I feel?" Bonnie smirks at Camille. Camille nods and stands up, she starts to walk towards the door when Bonnie stops her. "Where are you going, Cami?"

"Downstairs to tell Elijah that I like him. Let's go Bonnie." Bonnie's eyes widen.

"I've always admired your bravery, Cami." Rebekah smirks and stands up. It takes all four of us to convince Bonnie to go through with it. We all rush down the stairs to find the boys drinking bourbon and laughing. I'm the first down the stairs and Klaus acknowledges me.

"What's the hurry love?" he smirks at Stefan whose smile disappears instantly. I realize now that I also need to speak to one of the men.

"Damon I need to talk to you." He stands up right away and follows Bonnie to the unidentified room that Elijah and Klaus were in earlier.

"Elijah?" Cami's eyes lock with Elijah's.

"Why don't we take a walk, Camille?" She nods before walking out of the front doors with Elijah.

The rest of us stand there awkwardly before Klaus asks where his daughter is.

"She's sleeping." I respond while I gather the courage to ask what I need to ask. "Klaus, can we talk in private?" Stefan looks at me with concerned eyes. I simply smile at him to let him know that nothing is wrong. Klaus smiles at me and follows me, but he stops when he gets to Hayley.

"Don't worry little wolf, I'll be back soon." He then kisses her cheek and continues to follow me upstairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon's POV

"So…" I begin but Bonnie quickly cuts me off.

"I'm in love with you Damon. I have been for a while and I've been terrified of admitting it, not because I'm ashamed of my feelings but because if I say it to your face there is no taking it back…ever." She takes a breath but then continues. "I'm afraid of hurting you. We can't be together because if we are I _will_ hurt you and I don't want to do that…" She is absolutely hysterical. I walk over to her and grab her arms.

"Slow down Bon. What do you mean you'll hurt me?" I look her in her eyes. Her beautiful emerald eyes that could make any man's knees go weak.

"I'm mortal." The corners of my mouth lift up. This isn't news to me I know that she is a mortal, but she doesn't need to worry about it because I will protect her with my life. "I'll grow old while you will stay young. I'll die." My smirk falls from my face. I knew that this would come up eventually, but of course I didn't figure out a solution.

"Bonnie, I love you. That's all that matters." In my mind we can beat anything because we love each other, but Bonnie has different ideas.

"Our love can beat any foe that comes our way, except for one. Time." I roll my eyes but she gets closer to my face so I have no choice but to look at her. "No matter how much we love each other we can't beat time, Damon."

"Then I'll take the cure and be human." She shakes her head.

"Absolutely not. You love being a vampire." Tears start to gather in her eyes.

"I love you more." And it's true. I love Bonnie more than I've ever loved anyone or anything, Elena and vampirism included. She smiles but shakes her head no. "You could be a vampire. We could be in love forever, having endless memories, and we could see the world." When I finish my statement I see a tear glide down Bonnie's cheek.

"I don't want to be a vampire, Damon." She looks down at the floor.

"No… I know I'm sorry. It was a stupid idea." She looks up at me with tears streaming down her face. I wipe a few away with my thumbs. She suddenly jumps into my arms and her lips crash onto mine. We didn't further the kiss. We stood there in the middle of a kitchen with our lips touching. It was the most heart breaking thing I've ever had to experience because I knew that she was saying goodbye. When she pulls away a small sob escapes her lips. I hug her tightly. "I love you." Another cry echoes in the large kitchen before she says something.

"I love you too." It is barely audible, but I hear it. I wait for her to stop crying before I let go of her. She wipes her tears off of her face and gives me a sad smile. She walks out of the kitchen with her head down. I follow a few seconds later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline's POV

When we get to a random room upstairs Klaus closes the door.

"What's wrong with you?" before he can answer I speak again. "You have a fiancée, you have a daughter, and I have a boyfriend why are you flirting with me?" I cross my arms across my chest.

"If you're talking about how I called you 'love' you shouldn't worry about it. It's an old habit and I'm not exactly ashamed of it. I called you love before."

"Yeah but 'before' was when you were in love with me." I whisper as he takes a step closer to me.

"I'm not trying to hide that I was in love with you. You taught me a lot. Because of you I learned that I can't force myself into a person's life and expect them to accept me. I'm not ashamed of how I once felt for you, but it appears that you are." His nostrils flare in irritation.

"I'm not ashamed, Klaus. I had feelings for you at one point but that time has passed. I'm not trying to cover it up I'm just trying to take everybody's feelings into account. Stefan is my boyfriend now, and you guys don't have the best past. The last thing I want is to make Stefan or Hayley feel like they have something to worry about when it comes to the two of us. Hayley's biggest worry right now should be what kind of cake to get for your daughter's birthday. She shouldn't have to worry about if I'm trying to steal her fiancée." He nods at everything that I say.

"The day I proposed to Hayley she said no." When he says this I have no idea how to respond. "She thought that I might still be in love with you or Camille. I told her I wasn't and that she was the only girl I wanted to be with." I listen to him explain. "Even if you had come here begging me to love you, I would have said no. Hope and Hayley mean everything to me. I'm in love with Hayley. It kills me because I know that she is insecure when it comes to my feelings. I am very aware of not only Hayley's feelings but also Stefan's." He takes another step closer to me. "When I call you love it is to show you that I appreciate what we had, not that I want another shot at it." I look down at my coral flats. How could I be so stupid? He wasn't flirting with me. I told Stefan to stop being paranoid and here I am accusing Klaus of flirting with me.

"I'm sorry." I start to walk out, but he grabs my arm.

"Caroline, I didn't mean it like that. You are amazing, in every way, don't ever forget that. I'm sorry about all of this, I'll go clear it up with Stefan." I smile at him. He lets go of my arm and turns to walk to the door. When he opens it he stops and turns back to me. "Are you coming love?" he smirks at me and suddenly his smile fades. "Do you hear shouting?" My eyes widen and I follow him down the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stefan's POV

It all happened so fast. Bonnie and Damon came out of the kitchen with sadness oozing off of them. Before I got a chance to ask what happened, two people came bursting through the door. They introduced themselves as Marcel and Davina. Next thing I know Marcel is hitting on Bonnie, Rebekah starts screaming at him, Bonnie is holding Damon back, and Davina is trying to break up the fight between Rebekah and Marcel.

"What do we do?" Hayley is basically screaming even though we are right next to each other. I look at the scene surrounding us.

"Damon don't, its ok!" A panicking Bonnie yells as she pushes on Damon's chest.

"Why would you make a move on my friend?!" Rebekah bellows at the top of her lungs.

"I thought we were on break!" The angry man yells back.

"Stop it guys!" Davina yells from in between the screaming couple.

I look over at Hayley. "Do you like scotch?" I pull out a bottle and two glasses.

"Our friends are about to murder each other and you want to drink bourbon!?" She seems kind of angry but this doesn't seem like a big problem.

"No, I want to drink scotch." She looks at our friends before nodding.

"Pour me a glass." I do as she says. We sit there for a few minutes not even realizing that Klaus and Caroline have returned.

"What the hell happened?" Caroline asks me. After I explain everything she grabs my glass and finishes it off. Before she can fill the glass up again Rebekah throws a vase at Marcel's head. He ducks but then throws a lamp at Rebekah. She ducks but if flies and hits Davina in the head. She collapses to the ground as a stream of blood trickles down her forehead.

"Davina!" Marcel rushes over to the unconscious teenager and bites his wrist. He pushes his wrist to her mouth. Rebekah goes on the other side of her and holds her hand. Davina groans and opens her eyes.

"When my head stops pounding I'm going to kill you both." She gives a small smile. Rebekah releases a sigh of relief as Marcel smiles down at the girl in his arms. He picks her up and takes her upstairs. Rebekah is right behind them the whole time.

"Wow. I can't believe that Hope slept through all of that." Damon turns to the rest of us.

"She's the heaviest sleeper I've ever known." Klaus laughs. Suddenly the door swings open. Camille stomps in.

"Camille wait." Elijah walks after her.

"No Elijah! Every time you say 'Camille wait' I end up regretting it." She turns around quickly, her blonde waves fly over her shoulder.

"Please…" She crosses her arms but doesn't move. "You are beautiful inside and out you're just not the type of beautiful that I find…beautiful." All of us, the guys, say 'oh' because he just messed up.

"So I'm not perfect enough for you? I'm so sorry I'm not some porcelain doll that needs you to protect or fix them."

"What are you talking about?" She is steaming and gets in his face.

"You like girls that you think need fixing. You like girls with abandonment issues, a never ending abundance of enemies, self -esteem issues, or some other problem. You're afraid that you won't be able to be a girl's knight in shining armor so you find girls with problems to fix so you seem like this hero for sticking with them through all their crap." He steps closer to her.

"Name one." She scoffs.

"Katherine Pierce. She had more enemies then hairs on her head. When you were with her you made her feel so lucky to have you because she didn't feel like she deserved to be loved." He stares at her. We all look at each other because it's obvious that she is right.

"I cared about Katherine."

"Yeah, because you didn't have to try hard to impress her. You just had to show up for coffee on the weekends." He starts to shake his head.

"Name another."

"Hayley." At this everybody turns to look at Hayley. She doesn't seem bothered by it at all. "You probably did like her at first but then you started to fall for her when you found out she had a history of getting left behind. All you had to do was stick around no matter what. Once she realized how amazing and special she is you ended it because you couldn't handle the fact that she might reject you for not being enough." His eyes catch Hayley's and she gives him a sad smile.

"What's wrong with that?! What's wrong with wanting to be somebody's knight?!" He gets closer to her.

"Because you never had to be my knight! You just had to be Elijah! But I guess I was the problem this time. I'm sorry I'm not a damsel in distress." She speeds up the stairs so we can't see her cry. Elijah sighs sadly and walks up the stairs after Camille.

Caroline turns to Bonnie and Damon. I realize what she's about to ask a second too late. "So how did the talk go?" She smiles, but it quickly fades when she looks at Bonnie. A single tear goes down her cheek.

"It went great." Bonnie then runs up the stairs. Caroline chases after her.

I turn to my brother. "What happened?" he turns to me.

"All hell broke loose."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **So this turned out to be a really long chapter to make up for how long it took me to update. This is a lot more dramatic then the last two chapters which was intentional. I wanted those two chapters to be a calm introduction so I could smack you with this over dramatic drama. So Camlijah is falling apart, Rebel is in shambles, and Bamon is…well…you'll have to wait and see. ;) The only stable relationships right now is Steroline and Klayley and even these have their problems. Please review! It would make me extremely happy!**

 **I'll update as soon as I can.**


	4. Secrets and Night Clubs

**Hey guys! I appreciate those who reviewed! It feels nice to get positive feedback on my writing. Thank you for reading and reviewing it means a lot! Please review some more I love hearing what you guys think!**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Secrets and Nightclubs

Stefan's POV

"All hell broke loose."

"Care to explain or are you just going to keep me guessing?" I ask, with more attitude then necessary, as Damon twists his face into one of utter annoyance. His nose scrunches and his blue eyes look like a raging wildfire. I realize that I should cut down the sass so he doesn't try to punch me. Hayley stands and places a reassuring hand on my brother's arm before walking upstairs to where, I assume, the rest of the girls are.

"Bonnie said she's in love with me, but she can't be with me because she will grow old and die while I obviously won't." Klaus sits on one of the stools, before reaching over to hand Damon a bottle of bourbon. Damon nods at Klaus; it's his version of saying thank you.

"When has that ever stopped you?" Klaus begins. "From what I remember you were hopelessly in love with Elena, and the fact that she was human never stopped you, so why should it be the factor that keeps you away from the witch?" He says this with a curious gleam in his eye.

"Even though I can't stand Klaus right now, he does have a point." I look over to the original vampire to see if my comment affected him, but he just gives a small chuckle. There is no need to fight with him, not now, not when my brother needs me. "You love her Damon. Live in the moment, go for it." He looks appalled by what I just stated.

"I can't live in the moment if Bonnie isn't happy. I won't risk her long term happiness for my short term joy!" Klaus and I share a look of surprise. That is probably the kindest thing I have ever heard Damon say. Klaus shifts in his seat before speaking.

"And I thought your love for the Gilbert girl was annoying." Klaus laughs to himself. "You are so in love with the witch that it is almost sad." Damon's face turns so red that it looks like pure, hot, steam will start coming out of his ears at any moment.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't break your neck." He is entirely serious. He is actually waiting for Klaus to give him a reason.

"Because I was only kidding. I actually think that you and the witch would be a good pair." Damon seems to settle down at Klaus's reason.

"But how do I…" Damon begins as Elijah walks down the stairs.

"Well it is official… Camille is upset with me." Elijah looks down at his shoes.

"Really?" Damon asks with sarcasm clinging to every syllable. "I couldn't tell by the way she ran faster than the Flash up the stairs." Elijah glares at Damon.

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated." Damon chuckles slightly at Elijah's reply.

"You just got dumped by Camille before the two of you even started dating. I'm pretty sure that my sarcasm is the least of your problems, you dumb prick." Damon looks more irritated then angry, but he is definitely angry.

"Everybody needs to calm down. We already had one smack-down today and we certainly don't need another one." We all turn to see Hayley at the top of the stairs.

"Stefan you want to play with Hope and me? She wants to play with her dolls. Is that ok?" She asks with a slight smile. I smile back up at her.

"Yeah, I'll be right up." I stand up, thankful for the escape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Caroline's POV

"Camille!" I walk over to see Rebekah pounding on the wooden door. The sound of her tiny fists, hitting the door, reverberates through the house. "If you don't come out of there right now, I'm going to break this damn door down!" Rebekah's yelling draws the other girls over. Camille's voice then breaks through the thick door.

"Be my guest!" At this moment Hayley comes down the hall with Stefan following close behind. I look over at him to see that Hope is comfortably resting on his hip and holding a brunette doll in her left hand.

"What's going on?" Stefan looks at me and then to everybody else in the hallway.

"Camille is upset about Elijah." Davina answers from the hallway that Hayley and Stefan just emerged from. This seems to make Rebekah more upset.

"Oh boohoo! We are all having relationship problems, right now, so get over it!" The door swings open and Camille steps out with a few stray lines of mascara running down her red cheeks. Bonnie gasps and makes a face close to disgust.

"And I thought _I_ looked bad." Camille shoots daggers at Bonnie before her face falls as she looks over the saddened witch. We all turn to do the same. Bonnie's eyes, which are normally full of light are red and glazed over. Her smile, which normally lights up a room consumed in darkness, looks forced and out of place.

"Are you okay, Bon?" Stefan asks raising his eyes in worry.

"I will be once I get some alcohol in my system. Wada ya say? You guys have any good clubs nearby?" I give Bonnie a concerned look, but she ignores me.

"I know a great one a few minutes away. How about we all get cleaned up and then we can hang out together?" Davina states turning towards one of the bathrooms.

"You're too young to drink." Marcel states with a condescending tone.

"I'm also too young to be a relationship counselor, yet I'm constantly fixing your relationship with Rebekah." Davina glares at the two of them before going into one of the bathrooms and closing the door. Hayley and I exchange a look before she grabs Camille and pulls her into a bedroom. Rebekah follows the two girls while Marcel travels deeper into the long hallway.

"Well I'm gonna go get ready. You coming?" Bonnie asks me. I nod and we both turn to go into the room with the other girls until Stefan stops us.

"Wait what do I do with her?" Stefan asks referring to the toddler who is still playing with her doll. She suddenly looks up at him and thrusts her doll into his face. She gives Stefan a big grin. Bonnie and I smile at him.

"I think she wants to play with her doll." With this last statement Bonnie and I slip into the bedroom and close the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Damon's POV

After an hour of re applying makeup, going through multiple outfits, and going through every can of hairspray in the house the girls are finally ready to go. When they get to the bottom of the stairs they look at us and smile. I try hard to keep my eyes on the other girls but I find my head turning to Bonnie. Her hair is straight which makes it look longer then it normally does. She is wearing a simple black dress that stops just above the knee and black heels. She looks beautiful, as always. Her eyes meet mine which causes her smile to fade. I give her a small smile but she turns away from me. I can't help but feel hurt by her reaction.

Stefan's POV

Caroline comes over to me and is about to say something until Klaus speaks up.

"Can somebody explain to me why _my_ daughter won't stop asking for Stefan to play with her instead of me?" I can't help but smile at this. Hope is a very sweet girl who _loves_ her dolls. We played all day until I had to leave and get ready. I can't stop myself from giving Klaus a snarky remark.

"Add her to list of girls who like me more then you." I smile wide at him.

"If the other girls happen to be Caroline I think you might have the wrong information." His smile is devious and I hate it.

"Oh really?" I ask him crossing my arms over my chest. I can hear Caroline telling us to stop so we can go have fun, but I don't pay any attention to her as he answers.

"You're nothing more than a rebound." Hayley grabs his arm and tells him to go check on Hope with her. I can tell that she is worried that our argument will turn into something more destructive.

"Better than a one night stand." As soon as the words leave my mouth I regret it. I hear Bonnie gasp and I turn just in time to see the others share a look of shock. I don't want to turn to Caroline. I'm _afraid_ of what I'll see. I pick my head up to look at her. I don't know whether she is angry, sad, or hurt. I start to apologize until a small whisper from Hayley makes everybody go dead silent.

"You lied to me." She is looking directly into Klaus's eyes. The intensity of the stare makes everyone else uncomfortable.

"We'll meet you guys there." Davina states before ushering everybody out of the large door, leaving Klaus, Hayley, Caroline, and I in the enormous living room.

"You told me that you were in love with her." Hayley starts taking cautious steps towards Klaus. "I got over it. I forgot about it. I saw past my insecurities. When I asked you if you ever…got physical with one another…" Klaus tries to interrupt the woman standing before him.

"I didn't mean to…" He begins but Hayley continues as if he didn't say a word.

"You said no. Why would you lie to me? Why didn't you just tell me?" She is now standing directly in front of him.

"I was afraid that I would lose you." He grabs her face and looks deep into her eyes.

"Why? Because I'm just so insecure that there's no way that I would be able to see past this?" She asks as she smacks his hands away from her face.

"Yes! Because you would never be able to see yourself as anything other than second best! How could you possibly look past it when you always thought yourself second place compared to Caroline _and_ Camille?!"

"Because I love you Klaus! I would be able to look past it because I love you!" She is screaming so loud that she is now out of breath. She lets out a sad chuckle and shakes her head. "I'm going to go have fun with my friends. You two need to stay here, but don't worry you can fight over Hope. Come on Caroline." She walks out of the door. Caroline starts to follow her, but I grab her arm.

"Care…" She snatches her arm out of my grip.

"I can't even look at you right now, Stefan." And with that she stomps out of the room and slams the door behind her. Klaus and I stare at the door hoping that one of them would come back in and forgive us, but they don't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Damon's POV

When we get to the club, everybody is tense. Camille asks a question that nobody has the answer to.

"Do you think they will be okay?"

"I hope so." Bonnie begins. "I still haven't gotten through my heartbreak. How am I supposed to help my friends through theirs?" She says this as if having her heart broken is a day–to-day thing. She is just so…emotionless. If I didn't already know that she isn't a vampire I would of guessed that she flipped her switch. She looks directly at me and then quickly turns away and walks into the booming club. We follow her inside. The place is filled with girls that are clad in the smallest outfits that I've ever seen. Guys are either shirtless or passed out on one of the many couches in the place. There are couples making out, friends taking shots, and loud obnoxious music blasting through every speaker. I look ahead of me and find Bonnie dancing to the beat of the music, and suddenly the music isn't as obnoxious as it once was. I walk over to her and start dancing. She frowns at me. I immediately stop dancing. "What are you doing?" She angrily asks me.

"What are you doing? Why are you avoiding me?" She rolls her eyes as if I just asked a stupid question.

"Why do you care?" She yells over the music.

"You know why." I shouldn't have to explain to her that I love her because I know that she already knows every thought that is going through my mind.

"I really wish that I didn't." She walks deeper into the crowd of sweaty people. I stand there in shock as I watch her start dancing with some random guy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Caroline's POV

Hayley and I walk side by side in silence and I enjoy it. It gives me time to sort out my many feelings about what just occurred. "I can't believe that he lied to me." Well that lasted long. "I can't believe that he would think that I would just…not move past it."

"Can you? Can you honestly forgive him for lying about it? I don't think that I can forgive Stefan for blurting that out as if it was nothing." She chuckles at this.

"You'll forgive him." She says confidently.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because you love him too much to lose him over something like this." She's right. I love Stefan we've survived way too much to lose each other to a stupid mistake like this.

"But he was an ass today. And I'm really mad at him." I cross my arms and pout like a five year old.

"I know. I'm mad at Klaus too, but even when we're mad at them we love them. My insecurities have made our relationship more difficult than it needs to be. I don't want to be insecure anymore." She looks into the dark night ahead of us.

"I can help you with that." She turns and smiles at me. "There are three steps. Step one: be secure in your relationship. Do you love Klaus?" She smiles like a school girl and nods vigorously. "Does he love you?" She doesn't hesitate before responding with a joyful yes. "Good."

"What's step two?" She asks curiously. I sigh before answering.

"That's the hardest step of all. It took me a while to successfully get through this step and even now I find myself failing. Step two is: Being happy with who you are. You have to love yourself enough to know that in somebody's eyes you will always be the most beautiful person. You have to look in the mirror and see somebody that is strong and amazing. You have to know that to Klaus you will never be second place. You have to see yourself as the most kickass person out there because you are." She smiles at me.

"Step three?" I smile at her.

"Go for it." I say as I thrust my head in the direction that we came. She looks back down the long sidewalk we just walked. The club is only a few feet ahead of us now. She reaches her hand out to me. I understand what she is saying and grab her hand. We start the semi long walk back to the house.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Stefan's POV

I screwed up. This is the only thing that has been going through my head for the last ten minutes. Klaus walked into the room with an upset toddler. Hope was crying with her face contorted into one of annoyance. "Make her stop. She won't stop." Klaus sets the irritated toddler in my lap, before sitting on the couch opposite to me. As soon as Hope looks up at me she stops crying. She starts to giggle and clap.

"Stefan play with me?" she smiles up at me with her little baby teeth. I can't resist the grin that breaks out on my face.

"Yeah go get your dolls and the three of us can play together." She jumps down from my lap and runs into the hallway to my left. Klaus looks at me with so much joy. "I'm sorry." He looks utterly surprised by my apology.

"What for? I'm the one who lied to my wife. You just told her the truth." I can't believe that he is pardoning my behavior.

"I shouldn't have used that against you. You were in love with Caroline and we both know that she had feelings for you as well." I wait for his response.

"The feelings that Caroline and I once held for each other are gone. I still care about her, I always will, but I don't love her anymore. I also know that her heart belongs to you." He sincerely states.

"Yet you still found every possible chance to flirt with her right in front of me." He chuckles at my response.

"We used to be best friends! Teasing you about your girl is in my job description!" I can't help but laugh when he mentions that we used to be best friends.

"We used to be great friends. I'd be lying if I said I don't miss it. We used to have so much fun." Klaus sits up a little straighter in his seat.

"We should rekindle the great Klaus and Stefan friendship." I nod at his offer. He smiles. Just as he is about to speak the front door flies open and Hayley and Caroline waltz in.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have…" Klaus begins but he doesn't get very far as Hayley runs to him and kisses him passionately. I turn to Caroline hoping for the same reaction, but all I get is a dismissive shoulder shrug.

"I'm pissed at you for lying to me, but I'm not willing to lose you over this stupid fight." Hayley stares into his eyes.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you. I love you Little Wolf." Hayley giggles at the nickname before responding.

"I love you too." Klaus goes in for a kiss, but Hayley dodges. "Stefan?" She looks at me with her eyebrows raised.

"I'm sorry Hayley." She smiles wide.

"I forgive you and so would a certain blonde if you apologize." She says nodding towards Caroline. I turn to look at my girlfriend. I walk closer to her.

"Caroline, I'm so sorry. I was jealous so I said some things that I shouldn't have. Can you forgive me?" I look into her pale blue eyes and I see the sparkle return in them.

"Of course I can." She jumps into my arms and I hold her. We stand there hugging each other as Klaus and Hayley share another kiss.

"Yay! Now mom and Caro… Carol…Caroline can play too!" Hope squeals, stumbling over Caroline's name. Hope is carrying a large chest which, I assume, is filled with toys. If Hope was a normal kid, the chest would have crushed her, but, thanks to the vampire and werewolf blood running through her veins, she is strong enough to carry the chest and its contents. She gently sets the chest down in the middle of the room. Caroline walks over to the chest and opens it. There are dolls of all sizes, colors, and brands in the chest. Bratz, Barbie dolls, My Little Pony, and Polly Pocket dolls are all stacked on top of one another. Hope smiles up at Caroline before grabbing a Japanese American Barbie doll and a purple pony. We all grab two dolls and start playing and laughing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Damon's POV

Two hours. Bonnie has been dancing with that guy for two hours. I've gone through so many shots of vodka that the bartender actually cut me off. I had to compel him to keep bringing me alcohol so I could busy myself. " _I really wish that I didn't"_. What the hell does that mean? I still can't figure out what she meant by this.

"Don't worry about Bonnie. She loves you more than life itself." I look over to find Camille sitting next to me on the bar stool.

"This is too much drama. I feel like we're in a damn soap opera." I take another shot of vodka and signal the bartender to bring me two more.

"Tell me about it. Hey what do you think happened between them? We've been here for at least three hours." I groan at her concern but I give in and give my opinion.

"They'll be fine." I downing another shot.

"Are you sure?" I give her a questioning glare. "I've known Klaus and Hayley for a long time. They are the two most stubborn people on this damn planet." I would have told her she was being stupid, but she looked so concerned for her friends that I just couldn't find a way to be cruel to her. Not to mention that she is currently slipping into a drunk haze and I don't feel like dealing with an upset drunk vampire.

"Of course they are that's why they work together. The only time you can challenge a stubborn person is if you are just as stubborn as they are. They won't give up on each other." I say surprising myself.

"Hayley and Klaus?" She asks me. I have to think for a while before I finally come up with a way to explain this to a tipsy Camille.

"They are soulmates. They are meant to be together and everybody knows it. They went through a whole lot of crap and a whole lot of good things all so they could be together." I say as she nods in agreement. "What about Rebekah and Marcel?" She asks gazing over to the couple in question.

"What about them?" I ask curiously.

"Don't they seem…weirdly domestic?"

"They are unsuspectingly domestic parents who pretend to hate each other because it's easier then admitting that they love each other." I casually sum up as Rebekah and Marcel slip into the seats next to Cami.

"Who is?" Marcel asks. Cami points to him and the blonde original vampire.

"Okay maybe the love hate thing is true, but what about the whole domestic thing? We are definitely not domestic." Rebekah states forcefully as Marcel nods in agreement.

"Oh come on! You two treat Davina like your daughter." Elijah says walking over to us.

"Were you lurking in the shadows and listening to our conversation like a creeper?" Cami asks with sass radiating off of her body.

"Maybe I was. What's it to you Camille?" Elijah asks smiling at the blonde girl sitting next to me.

"Oh God!" Rebekah shouts pointing at Camille and Elijah.

"What?" Elijah asks.

"You guys love to hate one another and hate that you love each other." Rebekah states looking towards her brother who has his eyebrows raised in question.

"Did you get that from an Adele song?" Davina asks as she sits down at the bar and orders a drink.

"That isn't even close! I don't hate Elijah!" Both of the blonde girls nod in agreement. "Elijah is Prince Charming and I'm the princess who doesn't need saving." She looks him dead in the eye while swaying in her seat. The bartender returns with a glass of clear alcohol. Rebekah takes the drink just as Davina reaches for it.

"You are too young to drink." She swallows the whole glass in one gulp.

"Camille I apologize that I offended you. I'm glad you're not a damsel in distress they get pretty boring after a while. There is absolutely nothing boring about you." He smiles at her which causes Camille to blush.

God we are so drunk right now. Camille is giggling and talking to Rebekah about absolutely nothing in particular. Davina is dancing on top of the bar like a mad woman, although I can't blame that on the alcohol. Marcel is taking pictures of her, probably for blackmailing purposes. Elijah and I just watch everybody do their own thing. Bonnie comes over and stands in front of everybody. Seeing her makes my mouth go dry. She looks at me and gives me a small smile.

"Can I talk to you outside?" I nod quickly, down one last shot glass of vodka, pay the bill, and follow her out of the crowded bar.

No POV

"They are just like Romeo and Juliet." Camille states as she watches Damon and Bonnie leave the crowded bar.

"Because they are star crossed lovers?" Rebekah asks with uncertainty.

"No. Because I'm 95 percent sure that this is going to be a tragedy." They look at her in shock until they remember that she is drunk off her ass. No wonder her comments have been overly stupid lately. They, unlike their overly buzzed friend, have faith in Bonnie and Damon. They have faith in love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Hey guys so sorry for taking so long! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I really wanted to resolve Hayley's insecurity early on. I also thought that Hope having an attachment to Stefan would be cute AF but I kind of messed it up because I have no idea how to write a 3 going on 4 year old. Oh well! I'm super excited for the crossover event except for the fact that I haven't even finished season 1 of TO so I have a feeling I'm going to be utterly lost. Wish me luck! Thanks for reading! I'm thinking about discontinuing this review! I love hearing from you guys!**


End file.
